


Adventures in Slavery

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel would have been ok with a fruitcake for Christmas. But Hammond decides he needs something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This WIP is a couple years old, but I've decided to pick it up again. I like a flustered Daniel..

"So did everyone get their Christmas presents from Hammond yet?" Lou Ferretti asks his team as they sit at a commissary table, eating their lunch.

"Oh yes!" Sam Carter exclaims gleefully. "The General bought me a new spectrometer for an experiment I'm conducting."

Lou nods and smiles indulgently, but cuts her off before she can start in on a full-blown description of her new toy. "Teal'c?"

"Hammond gifted me with a collection of meditation CDs from your many cultures." Teal'c answers with a pleased look.

"Nice. If you find one from India, could I borrow it? I hear Indian music has a good beat." Lou grins, then adds, "Hammond got me a case of whiskey and a boxful of steaks, so you are all invited over Christmas Eve for a bash."

Lou then looks to his archeologist, who is concentrating intently on his meal. "And what did Hammond get you. Daniel?"

Daniel mumbles something into his soup.

Lou leans over. "What was that?"

Daniel looks up, his cheeks turning red. "A slave," he says softly.

"Oh wow," Sam says with a greedy look in her eyes. "Hammond always did like you best."

Lou whistles appreciatively. "Maybe I should have been a geek. Opening the Stargate has definitely paid off for you, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel sighs. "But I don't know what to do with a slave..I don't even feel comfortable having one."

"He's yours for at least a year. Once you're Gifted with a slave, you can't sell them for a year." Sam looks disappointed, but pats Daniel's shoulder. "She can help you catalog all those artifacts we've been collecting lately..as long as you can get permission to take them home."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. *He's* sitting in my office right now."

Lou whistles again. "A slave with military clearance?! Damn, that must've cost Hammond a fortune." He wags his finger at Daniel. "We need to discuss why you didn't tell me your preferences earlier. I could've set you up with a young man in research instead of that young lady from Janet's nursing staff."

Daniel blushes. "It-it's ok. I wasn't looking for anything other than some company that night." He doesn't tell Lou that the night in question almost led to a scene at a public restaurant when he accidentally let his preferences slip out of his mouth. 

Lou rolls his eyes. "You need to release that tension inside you, Daniel. You work too hard. I bet that's what Hammond was thinking when he bought your gift." He gets up. "Come on, let's get a look at it. Knowing Hammond, it's one of the best." Lou leads his teams upstairs to Daniel's office with Daniel still keeping his eyes downcast to hide his blush.

\-----------

Daniel opens the door to his office with a shaking hand, letting his teammates proceed him into the room.

Lou smiles as he gets a look at the figure sitting on Daniel's couch. "Hammond has excellent taste." He pats Daniel on the shoulder. "I should've thought about that...You need someone older, more mature." He goes over to the couch and examines the tall man with graying hair. "Very impressive."

Lou addresses the slave. "I'm the head of your Master's team. I need to know your former rank and clearance to make sure he can bring you here."

The slave looks at Daniel, who just blinks.

Lou looks at Daniel, exasperated after a few moments. "He needs your permission to speak, Daniel!"

"Oh, sorry." Daniel looks flustered. "You may speak to Major Feretti, Jack."

The slave speaks quietly, gazing intently at the floor. "I was a Colonel in the Air Force with full military clearance. I was Special Ops."

"How did you retain your clearance after your arrest?" Lou sits down on a chair near Jack, watching him.

"My arrest had nothing to do with the military. So when I was sold by the prison, they thought I'd fetch a good price if they could advertise my clearance. They appealed to the President, who granted a continuation of my clearance, provided I made no mistakes in my new position."

"Is this your first position?" Lou asks gently.

Jack shakes his head. "I was General West's slave for seven years."

"Why did he sell you?" Daniel pulls his desk chair up to Jack and sits down.

"He didn't, Master. He was arrested for spousal abuse."

Sam shivers. "From what I hear, he deserves that."

Daniel looks up at Sam, then back at Jack with a worried look. "Did he abuse you as well?"

Jack dares a look into his new master's eyes, something that is usually forbidden. "No matter what you do, slaves cannot be *abused*, just used."

This time, Daniel shivers.

Lou pats Daniel's back. "Your new Master is better than that, Jack. In fact, I bet he will take such good care of you, you won't want to leave when your term is over."

Daniel gives Lou such a horrified look that even the new slave has to hide a grin.

\------------

Once his team leaves, Daniel puts Jack to work cataloging the artifacts from PXY-353.

Daniel watches Jack work quickly and efficiently, his mind in turmoil. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Jack looks up, but his eyes stop short of Daniel's face. "Anything you'd like, Master."

"I do need some help here, but an assistant would have been enough." Daniel muses. "What was the General thinking?" He flops down into his desk chair with a sigh.

"If I might be so bold, Master..." Jack says hesitantly.

"Oh, go ahead, speak your mind." Daniel looks up at Jack. "Whatever got you into this system didn't make you less of a human being…contrary to the government's view." 

Jack nods with a hint of respect in his eyes. "From what I overheard, the General thought I might be able to help you with more private needs. Personal needs."

"Private what?" Daniel looks at Jack blankly, then he starts shaking his head. "Oh, no, no..I couldn't, can't. Not after..what you told me."

"I am here to serve, Master." Jack says, his head down.

"God, no." Daniel shivers. "Look, you can cook, cleans...whatever. I don't usually get much of it done anyway. But I will not get into your personal space without an invitation from you. I can't believe you had to endure that…" He writes something down in his journal. "I'll have to do some research on this.."

Jack looks at his new Master with a raised eyebrow, but Daniel has his back to him and misses the look. 'They hand me over to a geek? Somebody must love me or hate me.' He thinks. 'Is this payment for my good service to West, or more punishment?'

Jack glances at Daniel's back, but receives no sign of his fate. So he sighs and gets back to work cataloging the artifacts.

\----------  
End of the day.

Lou holds the elevator door open with a huffing breath. "You forgot something, Daniel."

"What? Oh." Daniel looks flustered. "How am I supposed to..?"

"Ya put that collar on him. The one Hammond had made for you. Then you have him follow you, drive you, whatever."

Lou pushes Daniel out of the elevator. "Go get him. Have him make you a decent meal, and rub your feet or something. You need to relax."

Daniel sighs and heads to his office.

Jack looks up when Daniel opens the door. "I'm done with PX-whatever, the one with the squiggle writing." 

Daniel nods and gets the gold-plated collar Hammond had presented to him.

"Uh, Master."

"What?" Daniel spins around and faces Jack.

"I forgot to call you Master. I apologize, Master." Jack kneels in front of Daniel with his head down.

Daniel stares at the figure before him. "Uh, you can get up."

Jack sneaks a peek up at Daniel. 'You have no idea what you're doing, kid, do you?' Jack smiles internally. He considers a few options, then decides to behave for now and gets up in one smooth motion.

With hands shaking, Daniel holds out the collar. "You're supposed to wear this."

Jack makes no move to take it.

Daniel grits his teeth. "I have to do it?"

"Yes, Master." Jack says softly, bowing his head towards the younger man.

Daniel fastens the collar around Jack's neck, and jumps when the fastener makes an audible snap.

Gently, Jack wraps his hands around Daniel's waist, holding him steady.

Daniel takes a deep breath and pulls back. "There, now you're ready to go out." His voice isn't quite steady.

"Yes, Master." Jack bows his head further.

"Um, let's go." Daniel heads out the door and locks it after Jack is in the hall. As they walk along the hall, he has to keep looking back.

Jack follows two steps behind as required. He quickly hides a grin and puts his head down as the kid looks back again. 'This is what Hammond meant when he said I was getting time off for good behavior. Yeah, General, I'll take good care of him, but that doesn't mean I won't mess with his head first.'

He fingers the collar around his neck. 'I just have to show him who is in charge.'

\------------------------

Daniel watches Jack as Jack drives them home in the Jeep. The man's face carried a few scars, and a lot of dignity. 'This guy should be in charge of me, not the other way around.' He sighs and closes his eyes.

Jack shifts his eyes to Daniel. 'Poor kid, he looks exhausted.' "You should take a nap while I make dinner, Master."

"But I have to get you supplies, show you where stuff is..."

"I can do that. As long as you have an internet connection and an account at The Marketplace, I can put whatever you need in a basket, to wait for your approval."

"There's a slave section on The Marketplace?" Daniel blinks.

Jack chuckles softly. "Yes, Master." He pulls into Daniel's garage then comes around to open the door for Daniel. "I'll show you. It's very easy to use."

Jack steps into the house behind Daniel and whistles. "It looks like I'll spend most of my time dusting." He takes in all the antiques scattered around the rooms, as well as the books piled everywhere.

"Uh, sorry." Daniel blushes. "I don't clean much."

Jack shakes his head. "Master, this is my job."

Daniel blushes even more. He quickly heads into the kitchen for a drink of water. Jack walks ahead of him and grabs the glass from him before he can fill it up. "Let me do that."

"Uh, ok." Daniel looks flustered as Jack hands him the full glass. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go take that nap. I'll have dinner done in an hour or so." Jack starts investigating the cabinets.

Daniel watches him for a minute, then heads to the living room.

Jack smiles when he looks into the living room and finds Daniel sleeping on the couch, a huge book on his lap. "Good boy," he says quietly as he moves the book.

\--------------------------------

Jack feeds Daniel a hearty meal of chicken parmesan, then starts to clean as Daniel does some work at the kitchen table. 

Jack works late into the night, making a sizeable dent in the chaos that is his Master's house. When the living room is as clean as he can get it with the supplies available, he goes into the kitchen to check on the other man.

His master has fallen asleep on top of his laptop.

Tutting softly, Jack saves Daniel's work and wakes him enough to get him upstairs and into bed.

A few hours later, Daniel wakes up and automatically heads to the bathroom. He gets no further than two steps before he nearly trips over something big.

"Ow!" Jack groans. 

"Sorry. Sorry." Daniel blinks down at Jack, trying to see him clearly in the darkness. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Master." Jack rubs his side gingerly.

Daniel kneels down to feel Jack's side for bruising. "What are you doing down here? There's a perfectly good guest room down the hall."

"This is where I belong, Master." Jack's eyes shine a little in the low light from the window.

"On the floor?! Damn it, dogs don't even sleep on the floor these days!"

"As a slave, I am to either be at your feet, to be ready to provide for your needs at any moment..or in your bed, providing for your needs," Jack gently instructs his indignant owner.

"That's..that's crazy!" Daniel shakes his head. "You deserve a good night's rest."

"You have a soft carpet. This is much better than some arrangements I've been in." Jack nearly reaches out to touch the other man, to calm him. But he stops himself just in time.

Daniel sighs and shakes his head again. "At least get into the bed. I can't sleep knowing that you're suffering on the floor."

Jack nods and stands up, his lanky frame wearing only the chinos he was wearing earlier. Daniel smiles weakly and heads off to the bathroom.

When Daniel comes back into the bedroom, he can see Jack laying on one of the pillows with his eyes closed. He slips into bed carefully, trying to not touch the other man. But his leg ends up making contact with Jack's and he gasps. "You're naked!" He says accusingly.

"So I can provide for your needs, Master." Jack says softly.

"Uh, no, that's ok. I'm-I'm good. I don't need anything." Daniel says awkwardly.

Jack shrugs and closes his eyes. But he opens them again as Daniel shifts and puts his back towards him. 'That's a shame, Master,' he thinks. 'The General didn't tell me you were hot. And of course, with those clothes you wear, no one can see what I see. If you won't use me..well, the least I can do is fix your wardrobe so that someone more appropriate can find you.'

Jack falls asleep planning what he will buy at The Marketplace tomorrow.


	2. Blindsiding His Master

Lou whistles as Daniel walks into the commissary a few days later. "Nice duds." Teal'c and Sam look up to see Daniel coming towards them in a blue silk shirt and black jeans.

Daniel blushes. "He replaced all my clothes with this stuff. It's too tight."

"Nah, they're perfect." Sam smiles and touches Daniel's shoulder to feel his silk shirt.

"Sam.." Daniel whines a little. "Don't encourage him." He looks behind him at his slave, who has his head down in servitude.

Jack turns his head to hide the smug grin on his face.

Sam grins and pats the seat next to her. "Jack knows what you like for breakfast."

Daniel sighs and sits down. "He's going to make me fat too!" He laments as he thinks of all the wonderful foods Jack insists on serving him.

Lou laughs. "You could use some meat on your bones."

"Master, may I?" Jack asks softly a few minutes later. Daniel nods, allowing his slave to put a tray in front of him.

Daniel sighs. Jack is much more formal in public. He often misses the irreverent companion of the evenings when they come to the mountain. When they're at home, it doesn't take more than a couple questions for Jack to be discussing a variety of subjects with him. But here, the man clams up. Daniel finds it disconcerting.

"You may say whatever you like." Daniel says, looking Jack straight in the eye.

"If you wish, I will help you in the exercise room, Master. I have been trained in hand to hand combat. It is a good way to stay fit." Jack lowers his eyes respectfully. Daniel looks Jack over. The man was definitely in great condition, built just like the men he had crushes on during college. He shifts in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"That's a great idea." Lou says, bringing Daniel out of his thoughts. "Teal'c could teach you, too. But I bet you'd feel more comfortable learning it from someone who's not allowed to hurt you." He winks at Daniel.

The archeologist glares at his team leader, but nods grudgingly. "I should learn. It'd be a useful skill out in the field."

"I'll schedule a time in the exercise room." Sam says. "I want to watch what he teaches you."

Jack lifts his head a little, but doesn't meet Major Carter's eyes or say anything. Mentally, however, he's fuming. 'Damn it. I want the kid to myself.'

But Daniel just nods and invites Lou and Teal'c as well, who both agree enthusiastically.

"Sit down and eat, Jack." Daniel pulls out the chair next to him. "We have a lot of cataloging to do today."

"Yes, Master." Jack watches his owner as he sits down to eat. He thinks he wouldn't mind being thrown on the mat under this man, even with an audience.

\----------------------------

Jack looks up from his work cataloging artifacts. 'It's a damned good thing he has to change into BDU's here,' he ponders as he admires his master's back. 'I think I did *too well* with the clothes.'

Daniel is oblivious to his attention, so after looking his fill, Jack returns to his work. 

'This culture seems to love pictures.' Jack grins as he writes some notes about an artifact depicting a family eating dinner. He picks up the next one. After a moment it shatters as it hits the floor.

"Jack?" Daniel turns around quickly. "Jack, no, don't cut yourself." He moves to where Jack is crouched and pulls Jack's hands away from the scattered shards. 

"I'm sorry, Master." Jack says as he falls to his knees in front of Daniel and prostrates himself, not paying attention to the sharp clay under him.

"Jack, please get up." Daniel sighs, more worried about the man in front of him than the priceless piece of pottery.

Seeing that his master seems annoyed at him for being on the floor, Jack slowly rises to his feet. He keeps his eyes lowered, however.

Daniel checks his slave over, brushing the clay dust off Jack's arms and legs. A small cut on his elbow attracts Daniel's attention. "Sit down. Let me get a band-aid for that." The master's gentle hands guide the injured man into a chair and start rummaging through desk drawers.

"It's barely bleeding, Master." Jack's voice is soft, submissive. Something in his tone sends alarm bells off in Daniel's head. 'Jack is never this complacent.' Daniel looks over at his slave, who still has his head down.

"Jack, look at me." Daniel crouches down next to Jack. "It's okay, accidents happen."

Jack looks up with haunted eyes, but remains silent.

Daniel reaches out to touch Jack's cheek, but withdraws his hand when Jack flinches. "What is it?" he asks softly.

"I--" Jack shakes his head, struggling to find his voice.

"Something about the plate?" Daniel keeps his voice soft.

"It showed a woman beating a boy." Jack shudders.

"Oh." Daniel grabs Jack's hand and squeezes gently. "I'm sorry if the image disturbed you. It's the way the culture instills discipline in children..." Daniel stops himself before he can begin lecturing. "Should I remove any other plates? I don't want you to be upset."

Jack shrugs, trying to look more stoic than he feels. "I'll be more careful. It was my fault that it fell."

"Jack, if the plates upset you, I'll give you something else to do." Daniel raises his voice a little. "I don't want you upset while you work. It will impair your observations."

"I need my punishment." Jack says very softly, almost inaudibly.

"Punishment? For breaking the plate? Jack, I said it was ok." Daniel moves to sit on the edge of his desk so he can stretch his legs.

Jack looks up at Daniel and shakes his head. Daniel can see a single tear glistening on his slave's cheek.

"Tell me, Jack, please." Daniel reaches for the other man's hand again. He caresses it gently as he waits.

"He was beating my boy." Jack starts softly, not meeting his master's eyes. "He did it after every practice, and I didn't even realize it."

"Who, Jack?"

"Charlie's little league coach, Evan Pierce. The bastard kept Charlie late for extra practice. He said he wanted his star pitcher at his very best." Jack swears under his breath. "He tried to beat perfection into my kid, and I didn't even know it until it killed him!" This last sentence comes out of Jack as a wail of pain. He takes a deep breath. "We thought he was upset because his best friend Mike just moved away. When we questioned him about the bruises...Charlie always blamed it on sliding into bases during practice."

"Oh my God." Daniel leaps off the desk, as if he could reverse time and stop the act that caused Jack this pain. He kneels in front of Jack. "Is that what..." He can't finish the sentence. He doesn't need to, as the answer is written all over Jack's face.

"Pierce was rich. He got this fancy lawyer, was released the day of Charlie's funeral. He was so smug. He knew he was going to get away with it. We all knew it." Jack covers his face with his hands and leans back in the chair. "I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let another father suffer like I did."

Daniel strokes Jack's knees, not knowing what else to do. He stays silent, letting the other man try to deal with his demons.

"It took me a week." Jack continues hollowly. "Every spare moment I had, I spent scouting his place, figuring out how to get in. I didn't want him to know I was coming. But when I pointed my gun at him, I turned on the light. I wanted the bastard to know it was me. I wanted him to know why he was going to die." He stops there, his hands still over his eyes.

Daniel takes a deep breath and shudders under the strain of his conflicting emotions. After a few minutes, he gathers himself together and gently pulls Jack's hands away from his face. "I cannot condone what you did." Daniel says softly. "But I can understand it."

Jack nods, then looks at the clay shards on the floor. "I should clean that up." 

"In a few minutes." Daniel pulls Jack to his feet and leads him to the office couch. "I want you to rest. You can't work like this." He bends down and takes off Jack's boots. "I won't clean the floor, I promise."

A ghost of a smile flits across Jack's face. "Yes, Master. Thank you, Master."

Daniel watches as Jack lies down. He comes over and lays a hand on his slave's shoulder comfortingly. The two men just watch each other's faces for a few moments before Daniel turns and goes back to his desk. "Stay there until noon, and we can start over with the cataloging after lunch."

Jack spends the next half hour staring at the other man's back, wondering at the compassion of the man he calls Master.

\-------------------------------------------

Jack is subdued until it is time for the sparring lesson Sam scheduled for them. He catalogs the remaining artifacts, even after Daniel's protests and assurances that he could find Jack some other work.

Jack finds the work arduous. He discovers other depictions of child abuse on the plates, but doggedly writes down descriptions, making sure to leave nothing out. He considers this repayment for the kindness Daniel showed him, so he works with intense concentration.

His concentration is so deep that he doesn't hear when Sam comes into the office to get them. "Are you ready?" She asks Daniel.

"Let me check with Jack." Daniel smiles at Sam and goes over to his slave. "It's time to go to the workout room, Jack. Are you ready?" He lays a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack startles a little but calms himself when he turns his head and sees Daniel's small smile. "Yes, Master." He finishes his sentence and puts the notebook down. 

"We need to set down some rules." Daniel says to Jack and Sam. "If Jack's going to really teach me what I need to know, he has to be my equal in that room."

Sam eyes Daniel with an incredulous look. "That's a dangerous thing to do, Daniel."

"It's necessary. I don't want him to treat me with kid gloves." Daniel turns to Jack. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, Master." Jack says carefully, not sure what Daniel wants.

Daniel nods. "Get your workout clothes then."

When they get to the exercise room, a small crowd is milling around, waiting for them. Sam blushes when Daniel shoots her a questioning look. "Lou found out how well trained your slave actually is."

"Sorry, Jack. I meant for this to be a private lesson. It looks like it's going to be a public spectacle instead." Daniel says quietly as they slip into the locker room to get changed.

"It's okay, Master."

Daniel shakes a finger at Jack, mock-scoldingly. "Not here. Here, I'm Daniel. Here, you're allowed to wipe the floor with me. You probably will." He smiles ruefully.

Jack smiles back cautiously. "I'll make sure you learn what you need to know."

"I'm counting on it." The men finish getting changed and go out to brave the crowd.

\--------

Jack guides Daniel onto the mat. "Do they know about your rules?" He whispers into Daniel's ear as he positions him for his first lesson.

Daniel shakes his head, a bit distracted by the feel of Jack surrounding him with body and voice. He turns a little to make sure Jack can't feel his arousal.

Taking advantage of the privilege his master gave him, Jack motions Sam over. "Make sure these people don't try to kill me the first time he hits the floor."

Sam looks over at Daniel, who nods. She turns to the crowd. "Ok, guys, in this room, this man is Colonel O'Neill. Got it?"

Some murmurs go through the crowd, but nobody protests. They all saw the man's profile.

Jack nods and starts the lesson by tossing Daniel easily to the ground. "First thing you have to learn is how to fall." He grins as everyone laughs, including Daniel. 

He gives the other man a hand up and continues. He positions Daniel correctly and teaches him some easy hand motions to start.

Daniel smiles as he hears Jack's voice taking on a commanding tone. 'This is his element,' he thinks, watching Jack handle both him and the crowd easily.

Teal'c and Lou start splitting the crowd into pairs as people copy O'Neill's moves.

"I thought these people were military." Jack says to Lou when he comes near them.

"Only about half. The rest are civilians like Daniel."

"Make sure you pair the novices with someone experienced." The authority in O'Neill's voice makes Lou take a step back, but he recovers quickly.

"Already doing that. Do you want to check on them?"

Jack shakes his head. "I'm in here for Daniel."

Lou lets a smile slip out and goes to check on the other pairs.

After about 45 minutes, the groups start to split up and leave, until it is just Jack and Daniel in the room. 

Daniel holds his hand up after being tossed on the floor once more. "Enough. I think my whole back is going to be black and blue by the time we get home."

Jack helps Daniel up. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Hey, I told you, not in here." Daniel smiles to lighten the reprimand. "I knew I needed this. I just figured it'd be easier if I could walk out of here instead of you carrying me."

Jack smiles back. "Especially if I have to carry you *and* your books."

Daniel laughs and leads Jack into the locker room. "We have time for a shower before I have the department meeting."

Jack nods and strips off his sweats. He heads to the shower and turns on the water with a contented sigh. 

Daniel surreptitiously admires Jack's form as he removes his own clothes, but Jack sees the look out of the corner of his eye and smiles. Like a good slave, he makes sure to keep his back to Daniel as the other man gets into the shower. He wants to make sure his master gets a good view of the asset that seemed to interest him the most.

Daniel sighs as his eyes roam over Jack's form. 'Should I really be doing this? This is a man, not a..blow-up doll. He wasn't made simply for my pleasure.' He fight with himself and tries to clamp down on the itch building in his fingers. 'Maybe I can convince him that I can give him pleasure. But I need to take it slow. This man was abused. He needs time. He needs a chance to have it exactly the way he wants it. I can't just reach out and grab him.' He sighs again and goes back to soaping himself.

 

Jack smiles to himself at Daniel's sigh and turns off his shower. Without warning, the slave turns around quickly and grabs Daniel's neck. Before his master can protest, Jack pulls him into a deep, bone-melting kiss. He releases him just as quickly. 

Daniel gasps and falls back against the wall, staring at Jack. "What?" He chokes on the word, his mind hazed by arousal.

As Daniel sinks to the shower floor in confusion, his slave walks calmly to the lockers. "Thanks for a good workout, Master." Jack calls, the humor in his voice apparent even to the shocked man behind him.


End file.
